


up to my heart

by ppopo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppopo/pseuds/ppopo
Summary: for Kihyun every day goes by the same: thinking about how best to confess to his crush.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 13





	up to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi, that's my first work. hope you'll like it!!! im sorry if there's any typos im too tired to reread it hahah 
> 
> thanks to Ash-B's song "UP" for inspiration!!!!

at the beginning of spring everyone is in anticipation of something joyful and memorable. this period for some people is prolonged, but for others it lasts for a moment. Kihyun is more of the first type. for him every day goes by the same: thinking about how best to confess to his crush.

from morning to morning Kihyun wakes up in his uncomfortable bed, creaks of which can wake up the neighbors upstairs, then he tries to get out of it and finally, with a mug of a double portion of instant coffee, solve his main problem. all options were not good enough: he couldn't just write or say about his feelings, because everyone can do it, meanwhile an almost empty bank account doesn't allow it to be done luxuriously. he wants to do something special, that will be enough to reveal all his accumulated feelings. turns out to be harder than imagined.

Kihyun realized his feelings about four months ago (and tried to confess several times) and suppose that he fell for hyungwon since the freshman year of college. sometimes it seems strange, how can you not realize this from the very first minute?

/flashback/

"why did you come so late, even without warning, I told you I am not always at home, what if—" Kihyun was quickly interrupted by Hyungwon's suddenly muffled words and the now raised sad gaze.

"hyung, i would wait, there is no problem"  
the elder couldn't answer due to a strange sensation in his throat, so he just continued to look worriedly at that upset face, waiting for a more detailed answer.

"can we sleep together today?"  
Kihyun now completely didn't get it...what the hell was that? why Hyungwon had come so suddenly and asked him such things?

"...it doesn't matter, I'm sorry, I'll go. it's too late..."

"wait" Kihyun unconsciously grabbed the younger by the hand as he was about to leave, and after a short silence, he, not knowing what was driving him, grabbed Hyungwon's other hand and pulled it gently towards himself.

"it's okay, you can stay. i don't mind"

"for real?" Hyungwon clearly didn't expect such a response, anyone could tell just how quickly the blood rushed to his cheeks and even covered his ears with a pinkish tint.

"yeah"

—

knowing that his own bed was disgusting, he just couldn't let someone else sleep there, that's why Kihyun prepared a blanket and one of his pillows and carried it to the living room, where there was a small couch. 

"I brought you a blanket, here"

"...thanks"

"well, then go to sleep, and I'll go to my room, good ni—"

"I asked can we sleep together?"  
Kihyun couldn't pinpoint what kind of expression was on Hyungwon's face, but he understood that he was being asked absolutely seriously now.

"uh, well...my bed is too small and uncomfortable, and so is the couch".

"...then can you stay here....until I fall asleep?" in the eyes of the elder he could read more and more surprise. there was definitely something wrong here, but he didn't want to ask Hyungwon, so he just nodded back.

this night really stired up Kihyun's heart and turned everything inside him upside-down. the elder asked himself not only why Hyungwon was so straightforward, but also how Ki actually felt.

/end of flashback/

now he had answers to almost all questions and only the last one remained to be cleared up.

"god why is it so hard to just confess" Minhyuk was bewilderingly asking this for the umpteenth time, knowing what answer he would get in the end.

"because I want him to feel special"

"yeah yeah, blablabla, if he doesn't notice how you're melting next to him, then he is just blind!! you would date already, if someone had more courage."

"I don't even know does he like me back"

"kihyun?! you must be kidding me...you're getting on my nerves, come on, get out of here...and get it over with, I can't look at you two anymore, kiss and live a long and precious life together" before he could say something in response, Kihyun found himself outside the front door of his best friend's apartment. Minhyuk was right. but he didn’t want to believe it until he checked himself.

there was nothing to do but go home hopelessly after you were unceremoniously kicked out. to calm down a little, kihyun decided to take out his headphones and turn on an old playlist that he hadn't listened to like forever. and at that moment his heart stopped, and a light bulb seemed to be lit over his head. how quickly Kihyun ran out of the building and where no one could tell, but now he knew exactly how to confess to his lover.

—

the day of confession came faster than Kihyun expected. the upside-down wardrobe spoke for itself that nerves had taken over him, but Kihyun tried not to notice it as much as possible. finally picking up his outfit, he took one last look in the mirror and checked the time on his watch. 

he knew Hyungwon would come first and most likely try to scare him by hiding around the corner of the building, but he never expected that things would actually be different.  
Hyungwon stood outside the Kihyun's house, swinging his legs slightly from side to side. as soon as he saw the elder, he only lifted the corners of his lips a bit.

"i'm hungry, let's hurry. and don't forget it's your turn to pay" a tender smile on his face began to shine brighter, as Kihyun's heart slowly began to stop beating. he had to put his emotions aside to not pass away just right there, so he simply murmured a small "okay" and they hurried to the cafe.

after a good dinner and arguing over eating an ice cream in such cool weather, they still went to the convenience store. after they bought an ice cream for themself, Ki warned Hyungwon once again that he was not going to take care of him if he got sick, and in return received only a quiet chuckle.

"where are we going?"

"let's just walk a little more before it's too cold"

"whatever you want, Ki"

after a couple of minutes, Kihyun felt like there would be no other time. he needs to confess right now.

"Hyungwon-ah" Kihyun slightly nudged him on the shoulder, started to walk very close.

"mhm?"

"can I ask you something?"

"of course" Hyungwon looked at the elder in surprise when he handed him the headphones he had just plugged into his phone, but immediately took them.

"can you please listen to one song, it's very important to me and I would like to know what do you think?"

when Kihyun turned on the music, Hyungwon still didn't understand anything, for real starting to flow into the rhythm of the song, it was already clear that he liked the beat.  
but after a couple of seconds, his face impression suddenly changed. he heard Kihyun's singing. of course, this is not the first time Hyungwon hears the elder singing, everyone knows his sweet voice. but now it was different. 

𝘰𝘩, 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺  
𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘐 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶

these are only the first lines, but why is he already nervous

𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥,  
𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘩 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺  
𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘺

Kihyun's voice spills like a warm ocean off the coast of the beach, the words of the song tickles his ears softly.

𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘪 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘦

why does Hyungwon's heart want to jump out of his chest? it's just a song. or does it really mean something? does he try to confess his feeling 

𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨.  
𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘺𝘦𝘴 (𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦) 

Hyungwon still can't believe it, he doesn't know where to hide. if these are Kihyun's sincere feelings, then what should he do now? he glanced out of the corner of his eye at the elder, who was still walking calmly along the road, not watching him.

𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴,  
𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘣𝘰𝘺,  
𝘪 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨

Hyungwon wanted to kiss Kihyun right now, tell how long he has felt the same way, but never thought it was mutual. he can hardly refrain himself right now, his whole body is overflowing with happiness.

𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶

Kihyun heeded to the music on headphones and realized that the song was almost over, so he turned to face Hyungwon, smiling wide while waiting for youngest to took off the headphones.

"what do you think?" he questioned, with a shy smirk on his face, nervous.

"you're not stupid, i always wanted to be with you too, Kihyun. I love you too" Hyungwon let out a small chuckle and came closer, but before he could go down smaller hand was already on his neck, pulling him closer, elder's lips had already covered his own.

"thanks for the song, i love it" the kiss was as sweet and eloquent as this song.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readings <3


End file.
